Letters for You
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Yang terhormat, Yellow." Jika dia tidak percaya, bisakah semua ini menjadi sebuah kebohongan besar? SpecialShipping, OldrivalShipping. Oneshot. Happy birthday, Yellow!


**Happy birthday, my first waifu; Yellow! ;w; (3/3)**

**i don't own Pokemon Special!**

* * *

"**Yang terhormat, Yellow**

**Hei, Yellow. Apa kabar? Aku belum pernah mendengar kabar darimu sejak kau pindah dari Viridian ke Kalos. Apakah di sana tempat yang bagus? Aku dengar dari Ruby kalau disana banyak tempat untuk membeli baju. Bisa-bisa saat kembali ke tempat ini kau sudah berubah seratus persen menjadi wanita yang fashionista. Aku tidak keberatan kok!**

**Balas suratku ya!"**

Red menatap surat yang baru saja dia tulis, sebelum akhirnya meregangkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan pulpen yang dia gunakan di sebelah kertas tersebut.

Sambil memilah-milah kata-kata yang dia tulis, pikiran laki-laki berambut hitam itu kembali melayang pada orang yang akan menerima surat ini.

Nama gadis itu adalah Yellow. Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan gadis itu ketika dia masih seorang anak kecil yang nyaris diserang oleh Dratini liar di hutan Viridian. Dia membantu Red ketika dia terluka parah setelah melawan Giovanni, dan membuat janji dengannya untuk menjadi gym leader di Viridian. Pada saat itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka seorang gadis itu akan menjadi orang yang menyelamatkannya berkali-kali nanti sebelum akhirnya menjadi orang yang mencuri hatinya.

Dia kembali bertemu dengan Yellow satu tahun kemudian, sama sekali tidak menyangka Yellow—yang ia kira laki-laki saat itu—adalah anak kecil yang ia pernah selamatkan. Hingga satu tahun lagi setelah itu, barulah dia tahu kalau Yellow sebenarnya adalah perempuan. Sungguh dia merasa kecewa; andai saja dia mengetahui kalau Yellow adalah seorang perempuan sejak awal—

—lalu apa? Mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat, mungkin?

Semenjak itu pertemuan mereka menjadi lebih sering, terutama setelah Red memutuskan untuk terus berlatih di gunung Silver. Letak rumah Yellow yang berada di kota Viridian—sebuah kota yang berada di dekat kaki gunung tersebut—membuat gadis itu terus bersikeras untuk membantunya dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa bertarung," perempuan berambut pirang itu berkata saat itu dengan sebuah senyum masam, "...Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa membuatkanmu dan Pika bekal."

Dan sejak itu, Yellow seolah menjadi koki pribadi Red sebelum dia berangkat untuk berlatih di gunung Silver. Bukannya Red keberatan—justru dia sangat menyukai makanan yang dibuat Yellow untuknya (Red menyukai bagian '_untuknya_' karena suatu alasan).

Dan entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk memerah ketika Blue terus menggoda mereka dengan sebutan 'pasangan suami istri'.

.

.

—_dia tidak mau menerima, dia tidak mau percaya—_

.

.

"**Yang terhormat, Yellow**

**Akhir-akhir ini Green dan Blue terasa seperti menjauh dariku. Aku masih tidak mengerti alasannya. Mereka selalu menjauh ketika aku berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka selalu beralasan ketika aku mengajak mereka mengobrol. Tetapi setidaknya aku masih bisa berbicara denganmu, bukan?**

**Aku menunggu balasan suratmu!"**

Red tahu tentang hubungan Blue dan Green. Walaupun Green memang terlihat seperti menolak keberadaan wanita bermata biru itu, Green tidak pernah lelah untuk menceritakan tentangnya setiap kali dia hanya berdua dengannya, walaupun lebih terdengar seperti curahan hati. Meskipun begitu, tidak jarang Red melihat senyum kecil ketika Green menceritakan tentang Blue.

Pernah Blue tidak sengaja—atau menyadap?—percakapan mereka, dia langsung lebih sering menempel dengan Green, memberinya nama 'si tsundere Greenie'.

Hanya saja kali ini berbeda.

Bahkan Green yang biasanya datang padanya untuk berlatih bersama sekarang selalu menjauhinya seolah dia terkena penyakit menular yang menjijikkan. Sedangkan Blue, dia lebih sering menangis dan meminta maaf setiap kali Red mendekatinya.

Semua semenjak Yellow meninggalkan Viridian untuk menjenguk keluarganya di Kalos.

Dan sampai sekarang, Red masih menunggu balasan surat darinya.

.

.

—_jika dia tidak percaya, bisakah semua ini menjadi sebuah kebohongan besar?—_

.

.

"**Yang terhormat, Yellow**

**Profesor Oak mengunjungiku di gunung Silver hari ini. Dia memintaku untuk mengembalikan pokedex-ku dan menyuruhku beristirahat. Aku juga bertemu dengan Green setelah sekian lama. Dia menyuruhku untuk tegar dan menerima semuanya dengan lapang. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.**

**Aku masih menunggu balasanmu, Yellow."**

Profesor Oak tiba-tiba memanggilnya, kemudian memintanya untuk menyerahkan pokedex yang diberikan untuknya dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dari pertarungan pokemon.

"Aku tidak mengerti, profesor!" Red berseru, wajahnya jelas-jelas terlihat kesal dan marah. "Aku masih cukup kuat untuk bertarung dan mengumpulkan data!"

Profesor berdeham, "Kau harus mengerti, Red." Matanya terlihat mengasihani Red, "...Kau harus tabah. Kau harus bisa menerimanya, Red."

Tangan laki-laki berambut hitam itu terkepal dengan erat, seolah hendak memukul kakek tua itu kapan saja. Andai saja tidak ada Green yang terus menatapnya setajam pisau dari belakang sang profesor, mungkin dia sudah benar-benar melakukannya.

Tidak melihat tanda-tanda Red akan melakukan apa yang ia minta, Profesor Oak mendesah sedih dan berbalik. "Kau tidak bisa merubahnya, Red." Kemudian berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dengan Green mengikutinya tanpa memberikan tatapan terakhir pada Red.

.

.

—_bagaimanapun juga, dia tahu dia harus menerima kebenaran kapanpun juga—_

.

.

"**Yang terhormat, Yellow**

**Semua orang mulai menjauh dariku. Kian hari tidak ada yang bicara padaku. Sekarang aku mulai berbicara dengan Pika—padahal kan itu tugas milikmu.**

**Kau juga tidak pernah membalas surat dariku. Apakah aku pernah bersalah padamu? Tolong maafkan aku. Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Kumohon cepatlah kembali dari Kalos.**

**Aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu dan sekarang aku sudah lupa dengan suaramu. Aku bodoh. Tolong maakan aku.**

**Balas suratku, Yellow. Kumohon."**

Red berdiri di samping sebuah rumah bertingkat dua.

Dia mendongak, menemukan jendela yang ada di tingkat dua terbuka—seperti biasa. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pesawat kertas. Di sayap pesawat kertas itu terdapat rentetan kalimat dari surat yang ditulis Red.

Kemudian dia melempar pesawat itu, yang dengan mudah masuk ke dalam melalui jendela dengan lengkungan yang indah.

Kemudian dia menunggu; menunggu Yellow yang melongokkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya, atau menunggu balasan dari gadis itu.

Red tahu, bahkan tanpa mereka perlu beri tahu.

Walaupun begitu, Red tetap tidak akan berhenti untuk menunggu balasan surat yang tidak akan kunjung datang.

.

.

—_karena dia berjanji; dia akan kembali dan menulis surat untuknya—_

.

.

"_Apa itu benar kau akan pergi ke Kalos besok?"_

_Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir mendongak, mata cokelat madu bertemu dengan merah, sebelum tersenyum lembut. "Ya, ada sepupuku yang tinggal di sana sedang sakit."_

_Red tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatinya; dia merasa tempat ini akan menjadi sangat sepi jika tidak ada Yellow. Ya, memang masih ada Green yang bisa dia ajak berlatih, tetapi jika tidak ada Yellow—_

"_Hanya seminggu, Red." Yellow tiba-tiba berkata. "Tidak akan lebih dari itu, sungguh."_

"_Pika pasti kesepian," Aku juga, namun yang terakhir tidak terucap. "...Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar surat? Kau tahu, supaya kita bisa terus mengobrol?"_

_Yellow memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja, Red—" tiba-tiba dia berhenti, lalu menunduk. "R-Red, saat aku kembali nanti—"_

"_Ya?"_

_Hening sebentar, sebelum, "...A-Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."_

_Kini berganti Red yang memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa sekarang?"_

"_T-Tidak!" gadis itu langsung berteriak, wajahnya memerah. "A—m-maksudku, i-ini begitu p-penting dan aku h-h-harus me-mempersiapkan diri—"_

"_Baiklah."_

_Yellow mendongak, bertemu dengan senyum hangat milik Red. "Kau harus berjanji untuk kembali dan mengatakannya padaku, oke?"_

_Gadis itu mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali, dan akhirnya senyumnya mengembang, sukses membuat jantung Red berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya._

"_Baiklah, Red! Aku janji akan kembali dan berbalas surat denganmu!"_

_Yellow kemudian berbalik dan langsung pergi, tidak bertemu pandang dengan Red yang wajahnya sudah seperti namanya, masih terpaku di tempat sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar._

_Keesokan harinya, dia mendengar kalau Yellow sudah berangkat, dan terus menunggu surat yang dijanjikan oleh Yellow._

_Surat tersebut tidak pernah datang._

_Yang datang padanya adalah sebuah berita dari Profesor Oak, berita yang memulai semua kebohongan besar dan bodoh Red—_

"_Yellow... meninggal dalam perjalanannya menuju Kalos."_

.

.

.

—jika sebuah kebohongan bisa menjadi kebenaran jika semua percaya, jika Red tidak percaya, maka itu akan tetap menjadi sebuah kebohongan, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
